


El día que el mundo se acabó

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, opcion a y b hay asalto sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Eran las tres treinta tres de la tarde del 2 de Julio del 2016 en el pueblo de Storybrooke, Maine; cuando se anunció por televisión y radio, que el mundo colapsaría en 36 horas. AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Opción A.

“Por supuesto que siempre te he deseado Goldie” dijo la mujer pelirroja, con una sonrisa aterrante y los ojos llenos de un brillo que hacía las piernas de Mr. Gold temblar, con ganas urgentes de salir corriendo. Si no fuera por su pierna coja, habría salido disparado por la puerta sin mirar atrás; desgraciadamente, la herida que se había causado en un accidente, en el pasado, solo le permitió escudarse tras los enormes anaqueles llenos de antigüedades en su tienda de préstamos.

“Oh, Goldie, Goldie Goldie, siempre tan tímido. No tienes por qué correr más.” El ánimo predador de  la mujer parecía no tener remedio. Gold intentó acercarse a un par de dagas sobre un estante, con la mayor discreción posible, que ofrecían salvación y remedio a su situación de gato y ratón; o eso pensó, hasta que, con un golpe certero de una escoba que había encontrado en el camino, la mujer mandó al otro lado de la tienda las preciadas armas. “Eres un chico malo, malo, Goldie Love. Ven amor, déjame enseñarte cuanto amor tengo para ti, cariño”, le dijo, mientras sin quitar la sonrisa loca del rostro, comenzó a quitarse el vestido de coctel.

“Zelena, por favor, no creo que estés segura de esto. ¿Qué pensaría tu madre?” le dijo Mr. Gold, intentando tranquilizarla, mientras caminando hacia atrás, tropezó al fin, dando un sentón certero en el piso.

“No magulles amor, es mi parte favorita de ti, y no me gustaría quitarme el placer de dejarla en un tono adorable” le contestó la mujer con una risotada, y para mayor énfasis, dio un azote con la mano en una placa de madera. Zelena dio uno tras otro, pasos lentos y seguros de su triunfo, enfundada en un ajustado corsé de piel tintada en verde esmeralda, con las tetas de fuera y mostrando un tatuaje secreto, justo sobre el pubis, en forma de corazón flechado y sangrante, enmarcando las iniciales de Gold y Zelena en color dorado.

“Lo vamos a disfrutar tanto amor, que mamá se va despertar de su tumba con tanto grito” le dijo. Gold no tuvo más remedio que persignarse mentalmente en espera de que acabara pronto…o eso pensaba, cuando escuchó las campanitas de la entrada sonar violentamente; trayendo en una ráfaga a un bólido de apenas un metro y cincuenta centímetros; quién se lanzó a toda marcha sobre Zelena hasta que ésta golpeo de bruces contra la máquina de cobro hecha de plata macizo.

Un resquebrajado horrendo le hizo pensar a Gold que había presenciado un asesinato; hasta que la mujer dio un grito aterrador que le dejó la piel de gallina. Cuando al fin cayó al piso, Gold distinguió que desde la nariz hasta la boca, sangraba profusamente, llenando su piso y la alfombra persa de un par de dientes que escupió de a pocos. Gold no tuvo tiempo siquiera de gritarle que no ensuciara el piso, pues el mismo pequeño bólido que le había salvado, había de nuevo recuperado la carrera, y haciendo rechinar el piso con sus tacones estiletos, salió de nuevo a toda prisa, con el extra de traerlo colgando de la mano.

Cruzando la calle, evitaron a un par de enanos francotiradores y a una maestra de primaria golpeando a transeúntes con manzanas envenenadas. El trasero del viejo Gold golpeó de nuevo contra el piso cuando al fin le soltaron la mano. Apenas y había recuperado el aliento y la cordura, cuando escuchó no solo el cerrojo de la puerta asegurarse infinidad de veces, sino también, el rechinar de un par de mesas al ser arrastradas como barricadas. Satisfecha, la bibliotecaria bólido, colocó un par de tablas de madera que clavó con ahínco. La joven tenía el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso, con una chispa extraña en los ojos. Él la observaba desde el piso mientras intentaba sobarse la pierna. En esta ocasión no habría escapatoria.

Naturalmente todos en el pueblo, - exceptuando Zelena, hasta esta tarde -  le tenían un odio producto de alguna vendetta personal, sea por un pago atrasado, una propiedad decomisada o simplemente por algún día haberles escupido en el camino. Mr. Gold no era una buena persona y tampoco se extrañaba de ser objeto de tales afectos, por lo cual, no le sorprendió que en las últimas doce horas, hubiera librado más de una bala con su nombre. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los dolientes, terminaban por dejar la situación sin terminar, gracias a su afilada lengua y una acomodada suma en efectivo o en su defecto, el recordatorio de una familia amorosa que les esperaba en casa, para recibir juntos el fin de su vida.

Mr. Gold tenía mucho dinero, nada de familia y ningún sentimiento especial para recibir el fin del mundo, así que, en su rutina habitual de los jueves; se despertó, tomó el desayuno y se colocó su corbata azul del día. Viajó en su Cadillac negro, para llegar hasta su negocio en la avenida principal del pueblo. Su deseo era recibir cualquiera fuera la causa del colapso del planeta, en el único lugar que realmente sentía como su casa, puliendo por doceava vez en el día, su juego favorito de té de plata y llenando el lugar del dulce olor que ofrecía la grasa de oveja al calentarse para limpiar el juego de dagas del siglo VI.

Malhaya el día que Zelena decidió que él era el amor de su vida, o algo por el estilo de “almas gemelas perdidas”, que le tiró en discurso antes de lanzarle las tetas encima. Mr. Gold apenas y tuvo oportunidad de maldecirla, pues la joven bibliotecaria se quedó quieta al fin, de pie frente a él, mirándolo fijamente en silencio. El juraba que tenía la mirada vidriosa en ánimo asesino y se preguntó sinceramente, cuál sería la causa de su vendetta. Pocas personas habían tenido el lujo de tener su benevolencia en todo aspecto, y de hecho el número se reducía a dos; Henry, su nieto, contaba por uno y la otra, Belle French, bibliotecaria de sonrisa dulce y perfume cálido, horror de sus malos días y temor eterno de la promesa que había hecho de no enamorarse de nuevo.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó al fin, en su inolvidable acento australiano.

“Cre…creo que sí”

Parece que todos han enloquecido un poco hoy. – Dijo la joven, mientras miraba con más atención de la necesaria la punta de sus altísimos zapatos de tacón Loubouttin. Él se preguntó qué clase de sacrificio abría hecho, siendo que dudaba el salario de bibliotecaria, fuera suficiente para adquirir tal lujo.

Al parecer ella adivinó su pensamiento, porque con una sonrisa tímida, estiró la torneada pierna mostrándole un raspón sobre la punta  de un zapato.

“Un día, tomé todos mis ahorros y me dije, si no voy a conocer el mundo, al menos, caminaré con zapatos tan caros que me hagan sentir que vuelo. Me sacaron tantas ampollas que jamás los utilicé. Esta es la primera vez que los saco a pasear. No conocí el mundo ni volé gracias a mis zapatos, pero voy a morir en unos que representan todos mis sueños rotos…y mira, ya tiene un raspón que no se quitará con nada. Así que espero en serio se acabe el mundo.  ”

A Gold se le encogió algo en el pecho a tal afirmación. Quizás porque él también esperaba que se acabará de una buena vez. Se había tardado, en realidad. Lo suficiente para cambiar todos sus sueños por zapatos y rasparlos al punto de crearles ventilación permanente. Sus zapatos tenían demasiada piedras y el era muy viejo para inclinarse para sacárselas, sin la certeza si su espalda resistiría el pararse de nuevo.  

“Uno pensaría que una mujer tan joven tendría más ganas de vivir”.

“Uno pensaría…” afirmó ella, quitándose los zapatos, al levantar los pies y lanzarlos tan lejos como le permitieron sus fuerzas. Gold ignoró el hecho de que el esfuerzo levantó su linda falda dándole un vistazo claro de su precioso calzón rosa y sus ligueros con medias tan transparentes y satinadas, que incluso la tenue luz que se colaba desde el techo hacían brillar como una telaraña. Cuando uno, aterrizó sobre una de las mesas, ella vitoreo con triunfo. “Uno pensaría que la vida tendría que ser más sencilla y la gente menos estúpida para complicarse solos la existencia, pero aquí estamos…”

La amargura  en el tono de sus palabras, inflamaron en Gold las ganas de abrazarla.

“Encerrados en una biblioteca porque la gente piensa que la libertad, puede ser abusada más allá de comprar zapatos de más de un año de salario…lo curioso es que, sospecho, la gente no enloquece cuando se le da permiso social de hacerlo, sino, ya de por sí lo han hecho, planeado y solo buscaban un pretexto para realizarlo; “si todos los hacen, porque yo no habría de hacerlo”. Esperemos que no se ponga de moda sacarse los ojos o tirarse de un puente. Aunque eso sería algo productivo, sabes; algo de utilidad para la tranquilidad de aquellos que solo queremos vivir en tranquilidad y paz.” (Este fic lo escribí mucho antes de muchos sucesos mundiales así que me resulta aterrorizante releer para terminarlo… tuve boca de profeta o solo el típico horror el mundo…horror. –música de dimensión desconocida - enero 2017)

“No sabía que fueras una misántropa”

“Ah...si. Lo disimulo bien. Digamos que mi amor a la humanidad desembocó en terminar por odiarla…Y tú, ¿cuál es tu pretexto? ”.

“Yo…siempre la he odiado…pero…quizás…demasiada gente a la que amé traicionó mi confianza y terminé por odiarlos a todos, incluyéndome a mí mismo, por amarlos y odiarlos”.

“¡Ah, eres del tipo noble! Yo me amo en el placer de despreciar a todos. Mi padre decía que yo era medio snob.”

Ambos se acompañaron en un súbito silencio de tensión.

“¿Y qué…que hacemos ahora?”

Pues todos están tirando las canas al aire, así que...seamos lechuguinos. ¿Qué es aquello que siempre habías deseado hacer y nunca te lo permitiste?

Él se río traviesamente para sí.

“¡AH!” – dijo ella con una sonrisa y un brillo travieso en sus ojos, mientras con interés se sentaba a su lado, haciendo a las crinolinas de su falda, volar como alas de mariposa. “¡Confiésalo ahora! ¡No se vale mentir, recuerda que es el fin del mundo y nadie se va a acordar!”

“Aunque sea el fin del mundo, necesito más de un trago para confesarlo”.

“Vamos, prometo que de este edificio no saldrá. Mis labios serán una tumba en más o menos 24 horas.”

Él se rió de su encantador y macabro sentido del humor. ¿Quién pensaría que la dulce bibliotecaria fuera…así; sarcástica, melindrosa, dulce y…tremenda en todo sentido? Gold se sonrojó y ella aplaudió, aun más emocionada y curiosa de saber que causaba tal reticencia del temible Mr. Gold.

Uno pensaría que alguien como él, con poder y dinero, no tendría empacho de expresar sus ideas y  deseos como si fueran comandos a cumplirse. Pero Belle descubrió algo de lo que ya sospechaba, al mirarlo desde lejos y saludarlo, de vez en vez, cuando este hombre pasaba a consultar algún libro o hacer sus devoluciones semanales. Era un ser tímido, reservado y tremendamente inseguro, que hacían un milagro el hecho de que hubiera prosperado.

Tras un momento de silencio, ella le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

“Yo comienzo entonces.”- le dijo. “Montar a un hombre”

Él se atragantó con su saliva, mientras la veía mirar a lo lejos, pensando profundamente.

Siempre he querido intentar ser una dominatriz profesional. Pero la gente no sabe ser gente. Es un trabajo demasiado peligroso y demasiada gente que lo confunde…ah! has escuchado de “las sombras”…es como..¡Oh, perdón, no quería traer de regreso el recuerdo de la mujer que te atacó! ¿Ves? la gente no entiende la diferencia entre violencia y sexo duro y consensual. Una tristeza. Mmm…pero, espera otro, otro… te dije que quería viajar por el mundo. Alguna vez quise saber que se sentiría tener sexo con un hombre de cada nacionalidad. Tengo la teoría de una relación entre las características culturales y tipo de sexo que se tendrá, posición, técnicas etcétera, e incluso creo que el disfrute que se tendrá del mismo están relacionados a la cultura; así, quizás una australiana consideraría a un inglés aburrido e incapaz de darle los orgasmos necesarios, pero el inglés quizás sea más lento, diferente en su apreciación y disfrute más inmediato y directo que acostumbra la Australiana. Algo que solo una inglesa podría apreciar y entender. Cada cultura debe tener su propia cultura de coger. Eso me hubiera gustado investigar, quizás lo hubiera hecho si no tuviera tanto miedo a una enfermedad o hubiera tenido dinero suficiente para viajar…. ¿Qué? ¡Hey, no me mires así! – Río apenada – Te toca a ti Mr. Gold, dime, cuál es tu fantasía secreta. Sí, comencemos por ahí. Quizás entonces tengamos menos temor de hablar luego de lo espiritual, cuando los temas mundanos se nos acaben.

“No…no creo tener una fantasía secreta.” – dijo en un tono tal que ni él creyó en sus palabras.

“¡Ah!” –y sus ojos azules se llenaron de una ira fingida que le hicieron revolotear mariposas a Mr. Gold. “¡Ah! ¡Yo ya dije mi más vergonzoso y patética fantasía! ¡Es tu turno!”

“¡Yo no acepté este juego, - espetó él, como animal acorralado - tu comenzaste a jugar sola, no te quejes!”

Por alguna razón sus ojos se llenaron de genuino ultraje ¡Mr. Goooold! – arrastró ella para hacer más evidente la importancia de lo dicho.

El volteó el rostro, tremendamente avergonzado, tanto así, que sintió sus orejas hervirle junto con el pecho.

“Qui…quizás no sea correcto que lo sepas. No creo que este sea el…momento” – dijo extendiendo la mano y señalando alrededor.

Belle tardó un largo y silencioso instante en comprender.

“¡Ah!” – Dijo de repente – “¿Entonces se trata de mí o la biblioteca?”.

El sonido que emitió Gold al mirarla con el rostro hecho un tomate y los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas fue como si le hubieran pisado una cola imaginaria. Como un pájaro gritando para alertar el peligro.

  * ¿Fantaseas entonces con ambas? ¡Dime que eres a mí a quien te coges!
  * ¡Por supuesto que a ti, como podría coger a la biblioteca!



 

Y el silencio se volvió una “o” muy redonda en la boca de Gold, quien observaba el gesto de la joven con ojos tan grandes, azules y llenos de una chispa de adorable maldad, maltratando a su pequeño labio con los dientes en espera de no caerse a carcajadas.

El sonrojo los llenó a ambos.

Él ocultó lo ojos tras las manos, mientras resistía la insistente mirada de la joven, quien parecía medirlo, pesarlo y someterlo con los ojos, hasta que levantándose del piso, se alejo unos pasos, hasta una pequeño halo de luz que se colaba desde una ventana alta.

                Otro de mis sueños es hacer un striptease a un desconocido. – le dijo Belle desde lejos, en un susurro que gracias al eco, sonó como si se lo dijera al oído – creerás que caminar desnuda por la biblioteca, lo he hecho tantas veces que nunca ha estado en mi lista. – y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su ropa, mientras canturreaba alguna canción que Gold no reconoció.

Una a una, las prendas rozaban su piel dorada, revelando que la joven, gustaba de tomar baños de sol topless, pues hasta sus deliciosos senos de pezones sonrojados, tenían un color tenuemente dorado, mientras bailaban al ritmo de sus caderas. Al darse la vuelta, la falda cayó al piso, revelando una indiscreta y delgada línea de piel blanca que había sido protegida alguna vez, por una fina tanga.

Una risa estridente salió de su pecho, interrumpiendo la canción. Sugestivamente, se inclinó al piso, de espaldas, para darle un vistazo completo de aquello que Gold solo pudo nombrar paraíso.

  * Debí ponerme los zapatos, dijo, mientras su cabello caía en una cascada de rizos revueltos. Lo miraba a través de sus piernas abiertas, con un guiño y una sonrisa. Cuando se levantó de nuevo, eran sus pequeñas manos quienes servían para guiar su mirada a través de todo su cuerpo. En puntillas, caminó hasta la mesa más cercana, recostándose sobre ésta, con los codos, alzó la cabeza y levantando las piernas, hasta formar una perfecta “v” en el cielo, llenando el lugar con olor a humedad y deseo. – Ven le dijo con la voz hambrienta.



Gold se había quedado inmóvil, boquiabierto y con un bulto bajo el pantalón. Cuando la chica le repitió la orden en un comando, Gold casi se vino encima. Logró levantarse e incluso tropezó con sus propios pies, hasta que llegó frente a ella.

No tengas miedo, ven. – repitió la joven, con su manos de uñas largas pintadas en carmín. Tan gráciles y suaves, se aferraron con fuerza a sus viejos dedos para jalarlo hacia ella, y sellar su boca con un beso profundo y oscuro. Gold no pudo evitar gemir, cuando sus pequeñas manos abrieron el cierre de su pantalón y hurgaron curiosas entre la tela y la carne, tomando con la seguridad de ladrón experto lo que no era suyo.

  * Deberías montarme, Gold, antes de que yo te monte.



El gemido que escapó a Gold  le llevó la cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía disfrutar tanto del apretón firme de sus manos en su miembro erecto que Belle le dejó disfrutarlo, hasta que las primeras gotas de su venida cayeron hirvientes sobre su vientre y el áspero y húmedo vello púbico.

Belle le soltó de inmediato, y él abrió los ojos, volviendo en sí.

 La miró, con las piernas forzadas a mantenerse abiertas por sus manos, que en su disfrute se habían convertido en grilletes que la mantenían lista y prisionera de sus caprichos. Yacía sobre la mesa, con las manos acariciando los senos y el clítoris, murmurando con los rojos e hinchados labios “lo mucho que deseaba que le metiera toda la verga y los dedos en el culo”.

Pero de nada le valdrían sus deseos si él se venía antes. Contando las respiraciones, él intentó calmarse.

La joven seguía canturreando, con las manos acariciando y apretando sus senos, riendo consigo misma, hasta que las temblorosas manos del viejo, tocaron sus rodillas de piel suave para acercarla y sostenerse sin su bastón. Entonces ella gimió, abriendo las piernas y los ojos, para mirarlo fijamente. Aún estaba duro.

Sus respiraciones agitadas rompieron el silencio.

“Yo también fantasee contigo, sabes” – le dijo ella – cada vez que entrabas por esa puerta, deseaba ser más valiente para decirte cuanto deseaba salir contigo, o al menos, simplemente ser amigos con beneficios”.

Algo se rompió dentro de Gold, algo en el pecho, que no tuvo ganas ni la mente clara para analizar…quizás se relacionaba con el hecho que no le queda más que horas de vida. “¿Porqué nunca lo dijiste?” – el comenzó a acariciarle la piernas, para entretener el sentimiento que se derrama de ese algo roto.

“Porque mi corazón es fácil y tu solo me querías de puta”.

  * “De puta o de santa yo te…te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Me dabas tanto miedo Belle, tanto. Pensar en ti como un adolescente; pasar la vida pensando solo en el olor de tu pelo, la forma de tus manos, el color de tus ojos y tu voz. Tu sonrisa, teniendo conversaciones imaginarias, vidas imaginarias, besos, hijos, orgasmos…” dolorosas puntadas en el alma comenzaron a lastimarle, amarrándole la lengua, las manos y las ganas.
  * ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – ella le devolvió la pregunta. También se le habían mojado las ganas.
  * “Porque me querías de santo y yo soy un puto, un monstruo…una bestia que si tiene un corazón, bien escondidito y guardado, Belle. Mi corazón es virgen…y tú, solo lo harías una puta”.
  * Su linda nariz resopló cuando intentó reír.- “Ni siquiera un acostón del fin del mundo logramos hacer bien... somos patéticos”.



Él se río también – “No hubiera funcionado lo suficiente para vivirlo en tierra; quizás por eso jamás logramos hacer más allá de soñarnos”.

“Ahora te pones a hablar poesia. Sabía que eras del tipo que se pondría a filosofar sobre una mujer patiabierta, eres increíble”.

“Yo sabía que eras del tipo que se la pasaría regañándome; me rezongarías todo el día hasta exasperar y secretamente calentarme para la noche”. – Levantándole la mano, le besó la punta de los dedos.

Ella sonrío, traviesa – “¿Te gustas la nalgadas, Mr. Gold?”

“Por algo soy un niño muy muy malo, Belle. Me gusta mucho ese aire autoritario que te das caminando por la biblioteca: “silencio, esto es una biblioteca no un bacanal, respeten la concentración de otros”, decías, pero que maldad querida, solicitar eso moviendo el trasero al caminar con tus tacones altos y tus faldas cortas”.

Ella se río.

-Bueno es el fin del mundo Gold. Estoy mojada y con hambre de mucho tiempo. Te dabas la fama de eficiente y mírate, andando con dilatorias antes que metérsela a tu amor secreto.

Él río. Inclinándose le dio un beso dulce, suave y con pasión de muchos años. Ella lo atrapó con las piernas. Mientras él de decía entre respiraciones “Si no te amara tanto, no tendría tanto miedo, Belle”


	2. opcion b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple rescata a Belle

Opción B. Warning: Esto es sobre un ataque sexual. No es hot, es horrible y no logré componerlo.

Sucedió un día de caluroso verano en Maine, que las personas decidieron no era buen día para salir de casa. Las calles completamente vacías, mostraban a lo lejos un aspecto de carretera hirviente, con visiones de agua que desaparecían al acercarse. Mr. Gold, parado en la entrada de su tienda, dejó escapar un poco del sagrado aire acondicionado al dar un vistazo al exterior.

 Juraría que había escuchado un grito ensordecedor venir de la biblioteca.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta, cuando un tumulto de gente apareció en las calles, al más puro estilo carnavalesco. Algunos con armas y disparando al aire, más de un desnudo, otros en un colapso nervioso, de inmediato un auto se incendió y ventanas de negocios comenzaron a romperse.

Un tipo con barba, se lanzó completo contra su puerta como un toro, una y otra vez, hasta que se cayó al piso con un brazo roto. Como buen precavido hombre de negocios, Gold había invertido en la última moda de protección para negocios, con puertas y marcos de ventanas de hierro que tenían la apariencia de fina caoba. Otro hombrecillo, comenzó a golpear con un enorme bate de madera contra las ventanas de plásticos reforzados de quince centímetros, ocasionando que el palo se partiera en dos, rebotando sobre su cara y rompiéndole la nariz.

Habiendo visto suficiente, Gold procedió a cerrar una cortina de hierro, como una protección más a su puerta; y tras asegurarse que la puerta trasera estuviera cerrada, abrió el minibar bajo su mesa de trabajo para sacar hielo y prepararse una margarita.

“Sabrá el señor que había sucedido con el mundo”, pensó, cuando escuchó una lluvia de piedras y lo que quizás fue un auto chocar contra alguna pared. Iba a ser un día largo.

Intrigado y sin respuesta de razón a la locura colectiva, prendió el televisor en busca de respuesta a sus dudas. Fue muy fácil encontrarla, pues en todos los canales se transmitía la misma nota: “Los científicos habían anunciado el fin del mundo en un documental del National Geographic y un científico lo ha calculado para el día de hoy. Un meteorito golpeará contra la tierra, destruyendo toda posibilidad de vida”.

Golpes desesperados a la puerta trasera hicieron a Gold dar un salto. Los gritos de Belle French, la bibliotecaria del pueblo, se colaron pidiendo ayuda en su precioso acento Australiano.

Gold se congeló en el acto.

Nunca había tenido aspiraciones de héroe. En toda su vida no lo había sido. Siempre se había considerado un cobarde. Un hombre que se ocultaba en su fama de malvado para ocultar y proteger a un viejo débil y temeroso del mundo. Gold sabía que si alguien se arriesgaba a dar el primer golpe, simplemente, él no lo resistiría, por eso se ocultaba bajo trajes y perfumes caros, guardaespaldas y el poder de la ley torcida a beneficio personal.

Nuevamente escuchó golpes desesperados, esta vez, hubo llanto y ruegos. Y luego un silencio sepulcral.

Gold pegó entonces la oreja a la puerta. Belle, la dulce Belle. ¿Por qué la amable bibliotecaria guardaba silencio de repente? Escuchó una voz masculina y amenazante. Belle gritó de nuevo pidiendo ayuda. Gold tuvo que despegarse de la puerta y alejarse de ese sitio, aún así, los gritos de la joven traspasaron las paredes. El hombre se alejó desesperado en busca de no escuchar lo que parecían golpes y forcejeo. Al fin, de entre un cajón encontró la pistola que usaba para su protección y sin pensarlo, avanzó lo más rápido que el bastón y la cojera le permitían, abriendo uno tras otro y con las manos temblando y las llaves cayéndose más de una vez, los candados y cerraduras. Cuando al fin abrió, la joven yacía en el piso, bajo un mastodonte, semidesnuda y con la cabeza sangrando.

Algo se apoderó del Gold. No supo cual fue la razón de que su sangre hirviera y sus piernas no vacilaran ni sintieran dolor alguno cuando se lanzó contra a aquel hombre, olvidando el arma y su bastón, simplemente como un animal cayó contra él y usando las manos, las uñas y los dientes, intentó matarlo.

De poco sirvió.

Un golpe certero bajo las costillas, lanzó al viejo directo contra la pared, de donde apenas y hubiera podido levantarse, de no ser por la adrenalina que le explotaba en el torrente sanguíneo. De nuevo, arrastrándose, se lanzó contra los pies del individuo; el grandulón emitió maldiciones, mientras pateando y pisando, intentaba que Gold, amarrado a él por sus brazos, se soltara o quedara inconsciente. Gold sentía la cabeza latirle con el dolor de los impactos, y la sangre caliente brotándole de la cabeza llenándole los pulmones y la boca y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando el tipo, se inclinó para tomarle del cabello y levantándolo en el aire con un bestial gruñido de ambos, le puso el cañón del arma en la frente.

“Clic, clic”

“Bam, Bam, Bam, Bam”

Fue lo único que escuchó Gold cuando cayó al duro piso, con su sangre llenando el concreto y su mejilla sobre la pudrición que soltaba la basura, ahora regada en el suelo. Sobre de él, un peso enorme le evitaba su respirar agitado, haciéndole doler las costillas en punzadas tan dolorosas que ni siquiera le permitían emitir algún quejido de animal herido. Cerró los ojos un instante y escuchó su voz como una luz, lejana, pronunciar su nombre.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, borrosamente vio en la oscuridad, el brillo de ojos azules, bajo sangre y cabello castaño, que lo miraban. Apenas y escuchaba su voz, sordo por alguna razón. Luego, sintió el golpe ácido de vómito, que la joven expulsó en parte sobre de él, a pesar de intentar moverse.

Algo dentro de Gold se alertó, en ese momento, como un animal con un cuerpo que da el último esfuerzo para luchar por su vida, y recobra todas las fuerzas y el control del cuerpo en postrero suspiro. Arrastrándose de debajo del cuerpo que le aprisionaba, salió y la tomó a la joven de la muñeca. La joven comprendió de inmediato, y ambos se arrastraron a prisa dentro de la calidez de la tienda. Desde el piso, Gold miró al gran bulto que hacía el hombre de cabello negro. Por alguna razón que no comprendió en ese momento, parte de su bastón de duro ébano, permanecía sobre del cuerpo, como el asta de una bandera.

Con la mano, Gold buscó en el piso las llaves, aún trabadas en un viejo candado. Con cuidado, ambos se ayudaron cerrar una tras otra, cada una de las cerraduras dejando tras de sí, la realidad del fin del mundo.

Dentro, el silencio no era interrumpido ni por llanto o respiración alguna que le dijera a Gold que había sucedido algo terrible; pero Belle era una mujer hecha de hierro y en más de una ocasión se lo había demostrado: Cuando su padre se dio a la bebida al morir su madre, dejando el negocio en sus  manos y se dio cuenta que la esperanza suya de estudiar la universidad se esfumaba con cada trago. El día que ese mismo padre murió dejándola sola y con deudas que la dejaron en la calle. En el momento que por caridad recibió entrenamiento para encargarse de la biblioteca del pueblo y aquella vez que tuvo que enfrentar a Gold, quien había absorbido del banco la deuda del hospital y a base de sonrisas y una belleza interna tan grande que cegaba, había domesticado a la misma bestia del pueblo hasta enamorarlo por completo.

 

 


	3. Opcion C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursis

__

Gold aguardaba en la recepción de la biblioteca para devolver el libro que periódicamente prestaba, para leer durante las largas esperas de clientes en su propia tienda. Lo hacía porque se aburría tremendamente desde que las antigüedades no eran el negocio que lo sostenía a flote, sino las elevadas rentas de sus propiedades. Poco o ninguna eran las visitas de clientes y si alguien quería un préstamo, solía encontrarlo. Su pueblo, Storybrooke, era uno muy pequeño y él, con su traje de diseñador italiano en medio de tanta franela, podía distinguirse como un pequeño Waldo…de buen gusto.

Tras tantos años tras el mostrador, Gold había decidido de repente, que dar paseos durante el día, eran un entretenimiento apropiado para olvidar el letargo que era su vida en esta pequeña comunidad. Así, se vio en más de una ocasión, visitando las enormes paredes de la Biblioteca central, algunas veces, como hoy, más de dos veces durante un mismo día, para devolver un libro y prestar otro más para leer antes de dormir.  Ayudaban a su pasión y avidez por las letras el hecho que desde siempre había sido un excelente lector y si, de repente, lo hacía en espera de terminar uno antes del almuerzo y otro antes de la cena; era porque sus esfuerzos eran premiados con una invitación a comer, una larga plática o simplemente una melodiosa risa de aprobación.

El nivel de cultura de Gold se había elevado un doscientos por ciento en el último mes, debido a la afortunada casualidad de encontrar en esos paseos, ojos azules, cabellos castaños, piernas torneadas en zapatos como rascacielos y sobre todo, la preciosa presencia de Belle French, bibliotecaria del pueblo.

  * ¿Listo Sr. Gold? Saludó un melodioso acento australiano, desde las oficinas.
  * Srita. French. Le dije que Fedor, es un tentempié muy grato antes del almuerzo.
  * La joven río encantadoramente, apareciendo ante los ojos de Gold, con un fascinante labial rojo que rivalizaba con su tenue sonrojo en las mejillas. Pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente. Estaba levantando cajas, de libros llegados apenas.
  * ¿Un nuevo cargamento? – preguntó Mr. Gold. Evitando sentirse ridículo cuando en sintió una cola imaginaria tras de él. Se sentía como un cachorro mimado y un pequeño enamorado por primera vez ante la dulce joven.
  * Sí, estamos abriendo una nueva sección en la biblioteca.
  * Ah, nada me encantaría más que inaugurarla, - le dijo - con su mejor sonrisa. - Es posible llevarme alguno de estos nuevos libros?



Ella abrió los ojos como platos y en silencio asintió mientras abría la caja y sacaba uno tras otro los ejemplares: “Sexo tantrico para dummies”, “1001 maneras de encontrar y consentir al punto G”, “Orgasmos que despiertan a todos”, “El arte de usar la lengua”, “Todos tenemos un Kink, encuentra el tuyo”, “Del Hamacasutra y los Camasutras”…

A él se le llenó el rostro de todos los colores y ella, le miraba atenta, lamiendo y mordiéndose los labios, esperando y con la respiración agitada.

-Estos son los que recomiendo – dijo – por…experiencia.

El aire se escapó de pronto, y el calor le lleno el labio de transpiración.

-¿Los has leído todos?

\- Si. – respondió ella, cerca tan cerca de él.

-¿Los has…- tragó saliva – los has practicado, todos?

-La mayoría…pero se requiere un amante paciente y atento para…los…los hombres…los hombres de mi edad viven en la desesperación de penetrar e irse a dormir. Pocos tienen la paciencia de…bueno…lo que se requiere.

-Se requiere paciencia más que experiencia, para algunas cosas, amor y…pasión. Mucha pasión. – Y su respiración agitada, le acaricio el rostro. ¿Cómo y cuándo se habían acercado tanto?

-¿Es usted un hombre paciente, Mr. Gold?

-Ri…Richard, Belle. Si, puedo ser un hombre paciente. Si me lo pides Belle, puedo…

Y ella le beso, dulce, suave, tímidamente.

-Suficiente paciencia - le dijo ella, mientras le miraba, absorto aún en el beso. Un beso que había soñado por tanto, tanto tiempo.

Una alarma sonó a lo lejos. Es la alarma de emergencias, aquella que suena cuando la gente debe resguardarse de una tormenta. Pero no hay tiempo para escucharla, porque uno tras otro, lo besos han pasado de ser permisos a ser deseos, a promesas, incluso. Pero una voz tosca y conocida en un megáfono suena a las afueras: “El fin del mundo está cerca dice, el fin del mundo ya viene, resguárdense.”

Ambos se miraron entonces, intentando sofocar el deseo.

-Ciertamente debe ser el fin del mundo, para tenerte en mis brazos.

Ella rió de felicidad, para luego besarle de nuevo.


	4. Opción D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha, estos dos se la pasaron parloteando y no querían parar, quizá por eso terminaron como lo hicieron.

Ella se estaba viniendo de nuevo, y a él ya le faltaba la respiración y la saliva, pero, ¿que importaba, si en la esquina estaba el licor más caro de la Mayor para calmar la sed? Del escritorio, cayeron papeles y plumas cuando de un manotazo Belle los dejó caer, sumida en los espasmos que causaba el placer.

El tenía un talento con la lengua que era una bendición y ella, un sentido de aventura que más de una vez rayaba en el delito. Pero no hay falta ni culpa donde no existe moral que cuestione… ¿Así que, qué delito abría en una ciudad desierta?

Lo que una vez había sido un pequeño pueblo llamado Storybook, con 500 habitantes, ahora era un pueblo fantasma. El anuncio del fin del mundo había llegado un 2 de julio por la tarde y la gente había huido. Nadie quería morir en el miserable pueblo al que todos habían llegando huyendo de alguna realidad. Para las nueve de la noche, no quedaba ni un alma, o eso creyó Gold, hasta que las luces de la biblioteca se prendieron, una a una.

Curioso, cruzó al otro lado de la calle y abrió la puerta, sigiloso. Dentro, la bibliotecaria, repetía la canción que provenía de un pequeño radio a todo volumen. Ella bailaba, moviendo las caderas y con el cabello marrón suelto en rebeldes bucles.

La sorpresa de verlo la llevó a echarse un grito, que le hubiera dado un paro, de no ser porque él no tenía corazón. O eso era lo que la gente decía. Él era el Sr. Gold, el hombre más poderoso del pueblo. Muchos le habían llamado monstruo, otros bestia, desalmado, pero no había ninguno que no hubiera regresado por sus servicios y eficiencia en las cortes.

  * ¡Pensé que estaba sola en el pueblo!
  * El sonrió – ni tu ni yo teníamos razón en ello.
  * ¿Pero por qué no te has ido Raphael…quiero decir, Sr.Gold? ¿No vas a pasar el fin del mundo con tu familia?
  * Mi padre era un bastardo y está, gracias a Dios, muy muerto. Mi madre, jamás le vi la cara y ella no tuvo agallas para mostrarla, así que dudo se acuerde de que me pario. Mi única familia fue mi hijo y desgraciadamente, murió muy joven. No tengo a nadie… ¿Y tú, siento mucho lo de Moe, pero el chico Rose?
  * Ah…prefirió irse a Nueva York con su amigo LeBeau. Aparentemente él era mejor amante.
  * ¡Auch?
  * No realmente, ya lo sospechaba. Y yo también, ya tenía puestos mis ojos en otra persona.
  * ¿Y qué sucedió?
  * No creí que él…bueno, es…complicado. No era correspondido.
  * ¡Qué tonto!



Ella sonrío tristemente.

Un largo silencio se formó entre ambos, hasta que Gold pensó que lo mejor era retirarse a encontrar un lugar para descansar.

  * Bueno Srita. French. solo pasaba a dejar mis saludos, me retir…
  * ¡E..espera Sr. Gold!
  * Entre el tú y el usted, prefiero que me digas Raphael y me hables de tú.
  * Ah!…gracias Raphael. Yo pensaba, que, si no tienes nada que hacer y pues si no es molesto, te parece si…pasamos un rato juntos, no sé, ¿comer y un trago algo antes del fin del mundo?
  * ¿Mi última cita y con una hermosa joven? Por supuesto.



 

A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos y la sonrisa y  él, comprobó que después de todo si tenía un corazón porque casi se le había salido del pecho.

 

Para ser una ciudad fantasma, aún había mucho de donde escoger, así que, tras un corto sondeo, subieron al viejo Cadillac de Gold, y se dieron una vuelta por la pizzería y luego por el comedero del pueblo por lasagna, cortaron por la más cara marisquería y frente al desconcierto de Gold, la joven prefirió liberar a las langostas y conformarse con unas barritas de pescado.

 

Frente al mar, establecieron un pequeño picnic con varias botellas de Champagne para mirar el amanecer.

  * De Grannie, comprendo que la lasaña fuera congelada, ¿pero de Ruppongi? Cada una de estas malditas barritas de pescado costaban mi peso en oro, sabes.



Ella se limpiaba los pies, tras una a una liberar en la costa a cada langosta y cangrejo  que había encontrado.

  * ¿Si sobrevives el fin del mundo, cual sería tu primera acción? Le dijo mientras aceptaba de sus mano otra copa Bacarat con un champagne tan rosa que parecía el cielo de tarde.
  * Pescar y comerme a todas las langostas que liberaste.
  * Ella sonrío – No importa, ya habrán probado la libertad y con eso es suficiente.
  * Si es que no son comidos primero por el primer pescado listo que reconozca a un pez de pecera. Dudo mucho que incluso sepan nadar los pobres, a lo mejor y les has condenado a morir ahogados, lenta y dolorosamente. Mira ahí va esa gaviota y ¡oh! ¡El pelícano tiene a tu amigo, ves! Descanse en paz “Chacho” y su corta libertad. - y lo dijo todo con una cara de palo, que la joven casi se atragantó de la risa
  * ¡Eres horrible!
  * Tú eres quien se ha cagado de la risa por la muerte de “Chacho”, yo aún lo lloro. Pudo ser mi almuerzo. Ahí van mil dólares en caca de pelícano.
  * ¿Y después de almorzarte a los hermanos de chacho, Gold?
  * No sé… ¿bailar “Eye of the tiger” desnudo por la calle?



Belle no pudo evitar reír cuando él comenzó a  mover las caderas desde su asiento, cantando con su acento escocés a todo y agitando el meñique. Cuando al fin la chica se calmó y el dejó de arrastrar cada letra “r” para hacerla reír, Belle se quedó mirando al cielo para tranquilizarse. El lucía satisfecho y encantado de ser el centro de atención y risas. Belle jamás hubiera sospechado que él era así, un hombre intrigante y de muchas caras, detrás las sonrisas de niño tímido y las miradas de halcón del inclemente abogado.

  * ¿Y tú, Belle, qué harías?
  * Belle se dio la media vuelta, aún acostada sobre la cálida manta para mirarlo. Sus enormes pestañas y ojos marrón la miraron primero con un gran curiosidad y luego, con dulzura y extrañeza. Ella tuvo que extender la mano, para tocar su cabello y comprobar que era tan suave como lucía. Lo ojos de Raphael se abrieron como platos, cuando su mano pasó entonces a su rostro, hasta tocar sus labios con los dedos.
  * ¿Sola o acompañada? – le contestó en un susurro.



Ella retiró la mano y el hizo un sonido con la garganta, mientras indeciso entre mirarla a los ojos o a los labios, parecía haber encontrado los faros en medio de la carretera.

-Siempre he querido curiosear en las casas de las personas. Abrir sus cajones, descubrir sus secretos – río – me gustan los misterios…lo podría hacer desnuda también, - añadió en su sonrisa más picara, para luego morderse el labio.

Él tuvo que dejar caer la cabeza contra el piso, mientras se daba algunos golpecitos. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo y cortado, parecía que la conversación lo había agitado. Belle estaba satisfecha.

  * Tu sí serías del tipo de Eva que describieron los padrecitos locos.



Ella hecho una carcajada.

  * Es cierto, yo sería Eva y necesitaría a un Adam, alguien con quien repoblar el mundo a base de pecado…mucho pecado.



El río nervioso y aún agitado.

Y ahí se hizo un largo silencio, donde ambos miraban el cielo, aún azul, y donde blancas gaviotas jugaban.

  * Yo tuve un hijo hace mucho tiempo, sabes. Siempre quise tener más pero…no sé, la vida.
  * ¡Ah!, De…de que falleció.
  * De un problema cardiaco. Su madre se lo heredó, ella también murió de lo mismo.
  * ¿Tiene mucho?
  * Muchas décadas, y aún así. No sé a veces duele más, a veces duele menos.
  * Lo siento.
  * Gracias… ¿Arruine… el modo, verdad?
  * Siempre vuelve- le contestó ella, con una sonrisa honesta.
  * Ese es mi eterno problema, siempre pienso demasiado. Perdón.
  * ¿Amabas mucho a tu esposa?
  * ¿Ah? ¿Milha?...- el dio un largo suspiro – alguna vez. Ella descubrió tarde que no quería ser madre y nos abandono a mí y a Bae. Llegue a odiarla…tanto, por dejarlo a él sin una madre. Pero el tiempo cura todo, creo que no estábamos “predestinados”…éramos muy jóvenes y las personas cambian, las relaciones cambian, las metas…todo. Hubiéramos terminando matándonos como fieras. Me parece que ella hizo lo más sensato al irse.
  * Yo también crecí huérfana de madre. Yo nací sietemecina y ella murió, estaba muy enferma. Mi padre jamás quiso contarme bien como, pero creo que un día se sintió tan mal que se desvaneció en medio de la biblioteca. Llamaron a las ambulancias pero…apenas y me salvaron a mí. Sé que es diferente, pero igual y hay una especie de dolor de abandono, de imaginarte como sería la vida y al mismo tiempo, no puede realmente concebirla…no…por ejemplo, mi amiga, Ruby, terminó odiando tanto a su madre que vino a vivir aquí con su abuela. Es…las relaciones entre personas son tan complicadas. Envidio que tenga una madre y desprecio que teniéndola no la ame ni la aprecie… pero…no sé como es tener una madre, o a su madre, pero sí un padre al cual no odio pero, al final simplemente no podíamos congeniar. Es…complicado.
  * Tampoco tenía una relación espléndida con mi hijo. Yo siempre fui muy…deseaba tanto que no le faltara nada, quería tanto hacer las cosas bien…que terminó huyendo con su novia de la secundaria y embarazándola. Mucho de todo se fue al diablo. La universidad, todo lo que quería que viviese. Los papás a veces nos olvidamos que las vidas de nuestros hijos no son nuestras… ¿Tu madre también era bibliotecaria?



Ella lo miró antes de contestar. Una pregunta le lamía los labios, pues entonces, si tenía familia….a la cual no consideraba como tal…pero dejó que su curiosidad pasara de frente con tal que él siguiera confesando sus secretos.

  * Si, ella amaba tanto los libros que tenía todo un closet dedicado a guardarlos. Era mi pequeña biblioteca y mi pequeño refugio. Siempre me escondía ahí para escapar del mundo y de todo, hasta que no cupe más dentro y tuve que poner un sillón afuera,- sonrió - por que yo había colectado tantos libros también, que necesite medio closet más….mi padre tuvo que ponerme límite de un libro al mes – era terrible, jaja - siempre supe que quería dedicarme a los libros. ¿Y tú?
  * Ah, lo mío fue un poco más complicado. Cuando era niño siempre quise ser un motociclista. Era como ahora, pequeñito y delgaducho y siempre los niños grandes me golpeaban, así que tuve que hacerme esta cara y farsa de chico rudo. Me metí en muchos problemas porque me lanzaba contra lo más grandes; no sé qué pasó que luego me tranquilicé y me hice un verdadero estudioso. Aún así, quise ser diseñador de ropa, eso me valió muchas palizas, especialmente cuando descubrieron que tejía.
  * Tejer
  * Si…- e hizo el movimiento de tener dos agujas en las manos – es tranquilizante. Trabajé en una carnicería, en un restaurante, llegue a ser obrero por un día. Pensé que estudiar contaduría me haría rico, pero simplemente no se me daban los números, entonces por casualidad me hice mensajero para un abogado y me enamoré de las palabras. Del poder de la palabras. Una sola letra, una palabra, puede ser la diferencia entre todo o nada, ganar o perder. Me encantaba esa cualidad serpentil de saber manejar las palabras y los casos, encontrar el detalle exacto, ese pequeño agujero en el discurso del otro abogado y que se convierte en el hueco donde se ha de enterrar. Pero por alguna razón reprobé casi todas las materias cuando estudiaba, es un milagro que me haya titulado. Trabajaba para pagar los estudios así que siempre terminaba durmiendo en mis clases. En una ocasión me dormí a mitad del juicio muestra en el que hacía de acusado; cuando me levantaron comencé a hacer la defensoría de la víctima y terminé ganando el caso. Mi maestro pensó que estaba ebrio, claro, pero ebrio de sueño. Todos se reían y yo no entendía por qué, así que me seguí hasta demostrar que mi personaje si era culpable. Yo era un caso.



Ambos se echaron a reír.

  * ¿Y porque viniste aquí, a Storybook? No imagino una ciudad más tranquila para el crimen que ésta.
  * El sonrió con malicia – te sorprendería – le dijo levantando las cejas – mucha gente arregla las cosas fuera de la corte. Pero más bien lo hice por Bae, la gente está loca y las venganzas…no, quería para él una vida simple como la que yo tuve cuando niño. Después descubrí los bienes raíces y las antigüedades.
  * ¿Es cierto que eres dueño de tres partes de la ciudad?



El se echó a reír, nervioso.

\- Casi. – Concluyó tímido – tengo copia de casi todas las casas de la ciudad, incluyendo la mansión de la Mayor Mills. Esa fue la mejor de todas.

\- Osea que…

-¿Osea qué?

\- Mi sueño de invadir propiedades va a ser una realidad. – y poniéndose de pie, le ayudó a  levantarse del piso.

Una hora después, dentro de la casa de la Mayor, Belle y Raphael curioseaban en el armario del cuarto principal.

 -Tenía una obsesión con el negro o su sueño era ser funeraria.

\- Era una bruja, nada más… - concluyó Gold mientras comenzaba a abrir cajones.

\- O una “secret emo” y Belle río para sí – también tenía una obsesión con las manzanas. La casa huele…en todas partes.

\- Solo no huelas sus calzones- le dijo él en broma – dudo mucho que sus pedos huelan a fruta. – mira dijo triunfante, mientras abría una cajonera. ¡Un don Perignon, sin abrir! ¿Qué hicimos con el Bacarat?

-¡Acompañame a su oficina. Siempre he tenido una fantasía! –

Él tuvo que dar un trago grande de licor, mientras la seguía. Tomado de la mano y riendo como niño, ambos llegaron hasta la oficina que tenía en casa la Mayor.

  * Dejándolo de lado, Belle se sentó sobre la enorme silla de cuero negro, mientras ponía su gesto más serio. – Sr. Gold, usted ha sido un chico muy malo, sabe. Muy, muy malo, invadiendo propiedad privada, tomándose mi mejor licor y haciendo gestos a mi decoración, no creo poder ayudarlo en su caso…
  * Belle era Mayor, no jueza.
  * ¡Cállate y sígueme la corriente!



Él se río, y bebió un poco más, para luego pasarle la botella.

  * Quiero que me mire a los ojos. Solo así podré saber si usted es un hombre honesto. Belle estiró la mano, hasta alcanzar un mechón de su cabello y usándolo como correa, le jaló hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. A él se le cortó la respiración. – Sr. Gold, quiero que me jure, - y tomando su mano libre para ponerla sobre su seno izquierdo, continuó – júreme que jamás me ha mirado las piernas.
  * No puedo Mayor French, estaría cometiendo perjurio.
  * ¿Cuando me miró las piernas?, confiese.
  * Cada vez que usted pasaba por mi puerta, con sus faldas cortas y sus zapatos de tacón. Alguna vez la miré inclinarse a recoger algo del suelo y jure que usted no traía interiores. – masajeando firmemente el seno que le habían prestado, comenzó a lamerse los labios. – Esos tacones suyos hacen que su culo se mueva deliciosamente cuando camina.
  * ¿Sr Gold…Alguna vez se masturbó pensando en mí?



El tuvo que llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras cambiaba de pecho. Dejando la botella para abrir el cierre del pantalón y metió una mano apurada para frotarse.

-Muchas veces, Belle. Muchas veces te vi desde mi ventana y entonces me venía sobre le cristal tan solo penar en tu piernas alrededor mío, montándote sin quitarte lo zapatos. Muchas veces monté ese lindo culo tuyo a lo lejos y siempre me pedías más.

\- Míreme a los ojos o no le voy a creer, Gold.

Ni un instante tuvo tiempo de ver en sus pupilas marrones el deseo, porque la tomó del cuello y le dio un beso que pasó de dolorosos dientes a hambres atrasadas. Belle tuvo que subirse sobre el escritorio, mientras él le arrancaba con las manos la blusa y hacía a un lado las copas del sostén para reclamar con la boca el pezón rígido y sensible. Belle gimió de deseo, pero poco le duró el placer. El estaba impaciente y desabrochaba a prisa lo que faltaba de sus pantalones. En un movimiento rápido se bajó los bóxer y tomando su duro miembro entre sus manos, se la metió de un lanzazo brusco, que la hizo arquear la espalda y dar un gemido que le raspó la garganta. Él la montó como una fiera en celo, y ella tuvo que cruzar las piernas en su espalda, para que la penetrara profundo y evitar que se escapara con sus embestidas bruscas. Él se vino, en un gran orgasmo que le dejó temblando y seco, sobre ella.

  * Ya sabía que era una bibliotecaria traviesa. – le dijo aún jadeando – no hay calzones señorita French. Ella río, cansada y agitada también.



De vez en vez, el sacaba la lengua para excitar al pezón que le quedaba más cerca. Y recuperado la respiración y las fuerzas, lentamente comenzó a urgar entre sus piernas con las manos, para encontrar con los dedos el orgasmo que le debía. Ella le detuvo la mano bruscamente.

  * Aún no hemos terminado, este juicio Raphael. – le dijo con una sonrisa.



Él sonrió, mientras la observaba, curioso.

  * Le doy la oportunidad de usar esa lengua suya, de la cual me ha hablado tan apaionadamente, para ganar este caso. Ponga todo su empeño para ser castigado Sr.



 El sonrió, encantado.


End file.
